The Inner Nine
by TYZO300
Summary: What if some clans of the 72 pillars were still alive? Each with their own agenda, but united as one major enemy. Ocs inside P.M. for more info.
**Hey there Tyzo here and I came up with this yesterday. So we know that only almost half of the 72 pillars are still active. But what if there were a few that were thought to were extinct weren't. So after some research I was able to create 9 OCs each from an extinct clan and that oppose the three factions and DxD. So read P.M. me if you have any questions.**

 _ **Name-Clan/ Clan's signature Magic**_

 _ **Appearance**_

 _ **Personality**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Reason clan went extinct**_

 _ **Individuals current goal**_

* * *

Giorgia Amon/invisibility & possession

Appearance: Small and noticeably young, she has green eyes and vermillion hair tied into elaborately curled pigtails. Infull devil mode, her eyes change colour to red. She is dressed in a Gothic Lolita theme.

Personality: has a generally calm and collected nature within and out of battle. She usually interacts with a slight sense of arrogance in her attitude towards opponents.

Abilities: Clan magic along with expert swordsmanship with her rapier.

Reason: Clan was wiped out during the great war and she only survived due to being too young and kept secret from the underworld.

Goal: To serve and preserve the old ways of the devils however she can.

Ilona Bathin/Crystallization

Appearance: a slim young woman of average height, her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Her outfit is more regal in appearance: her dress is slightly more revealing, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V" and what looks like an "U" with a dot in its concave part. Ilona sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges.

Personality: Minerva is an outwardly calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of European. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly.

Abilities: Clan magic, hand-to-hand combat, and warping.

Reason: Clan was rumored to have vanished all of a sudden but, couldn't determined the cause.

Goal: To bring the Bathin Family back to its pride and glory. 

Magnus Bune/Necromancy:

Appearance: a male adult with glowing blue eyes and black markings on his face, and black hair featuring white highlights on the sides. His attire was a customized ninja outfit with a maroon sheen, although he lacked the traditional mask. On the back of the outfit is the clans seal.

Personality:has a calm and sadistic demeanor, even when he is about to face his enemies, but can be arrogant. Despite his seemingly calm personality, he has shown a more twisted side of his personality; Magnus despises humans and treats them as tools for him to use for his Necromancy experiments. He sees feelings as humans' own weakness as he claims that feelings just gets in their way.

Abilities: Clan magic and master-level fighting skills

Reason: Assumed to have been killed in a lab accident while working on a secret project.

Goal: To perfect the Art of Death

Maja Raim/Gravity:  
Appearance: tall, curvy, and has long, orchid, wavy hair that flows outward horizontally, with a large, zigzag forelock. She has amethyst eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips. She wears a loose, pink evening gown with a belt and large gold buttons; a violet top with matching tights or stockings under her gown; a set of red high heels; and a large, golden scarf around her shoulders and arms. By channeling her own clan's power through it, she is able to make the scarf glow and wield it as a weapon. Strangely, her cleavage is easily visible through her top. she appears to be wearing a sleeved top with shoulder slits.

Personality: a serene, respectful, intelligent, and independent woman who muses quite a lot on destiny and fate. Wise and sophisticated, she is not prone to anger easily, and has a very calm demeanor, even in battle. She states that power is nothing without skill.

Abilities: Clan magic and aura sense

Reason: loyalty to the old satans, therefore they were thought to have been wiped out in the rebellion.

Goal: unknown

Aino Amdusias/lightning  
Appearance: she has dark blue-purple hair and sky-blue eyes. She looks as if she is in her early twenties where she is both sexy & voluptuous and taut with toned muscle. She wears wearing thigh-length boots, a leather jacket; she wears low-ride blue jeans over a long sleeve leotard, and has on metal-plated black gloves.  
Personality: A strong-willed and highly intellectual woman she can be wiser and more mature than she looks. Has a commanding presence when on assignment, but also trades insults with her troops. She can be mysterious and even enigmatic at times; she probably believes that she has an obligation to use that ability for the benefit of the times when the original satans were in charge.

Abilitiy: Clan magic, marksmanship, deductive skills, tactical genius, and close-quarter-combat

Reason: Assumed to have been wiped out in an ambush by the fallen angels during the great war.

Goal: to rebuild the devil's military strength.

Luuk Orobos/smoke  
Appearance: He has long, flowing silver hair that covers his face, lightly tan skin and gray eyes. He wears Silver sleeveless armor over black combat gi, along with armored greaves and vambraces.  
Personality: elitist and condescending towards others. Is mainly driven by an intense desire to survive, living his life believing every day could be his last. Thus he draws strength from his indomitable will to live. No matter the situation, Luuk will always strive for the side that kills rather than the side that dies, as he was raised to know only these two things.

Abilities: clan magic, assassination arts, and enchantments

Reason: unknown

Goal: to serve the old satans once more

Jon Ose/Mind  
Appearance:a tall, thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair, two bangs of which cross over the bridge of his nose. His turquoise-colored eyes are hidden behind violet-tinted shades. Jon wears a long, white, robe-like coat. The collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, featuring a purple ascot fastened by a ruby brooch. Jon wears a wide sash at his waist, decorated by a purple stripe. He wears boots with pointed tips, and has purple manacles on his wrists.

Personality:calm, polite, and eloquent when speaking to others, even his enemies. He is very confident in his own power. He was very supportive of his clan, and would frequently encourage them when they doubted themselves or their power. He asserted their power came from their trust in each other, and would often remind them of how powerful they was.

Abilities: Clan magic, enhanced speed, spirit summoning, master swordsmanship, keen intellect, and demonic absorption.

Reason: Family executed based on false charges, but there was never any record on Jon.

Goal: revenge and to resurrect his little sister

Frederik Zagan/Metal  
Appearance: a rather tall man. He resembles a Nazi Darth Vader with giant magnets that resemble wind turbines on his arms. Without his helmet and hat he is depicted as a handsome and dashing man with ivory skin, indigo eyes, and silky-smooth black hair.

Personality: At first seems cold, cruel, and logical, but is actually a victim of injustice, and a very intelligent person. Doing anything to achieve his goal he will let nothing stop him or get in his way. He deeply cares for his wife as she is the very center of his world.

Abilities: Clan magic, Magnetism, enhanced durability, and master inventor

Reason: Disappeared at sea after the new satans took over and shut down all the original's plans that they didn't agree with. Frederik seems to be the only survivor.

Goal: save his dying wife

Linea Decarabia/sound:

Appearance: A tall woman with pale skin and black lips. She has cataracts in both eyes and has white hair done in thai-style with chopsticks in it. She wears a long strapless black dress with matching heels and spike bracelets.

Personality: She is ruthless and calculating, taking her opponent's weaknesses, twisting them, using them to her advantage. She loves the kill and seems to take a disturbing amount of pleasure when doing so. However when not on the job she has a strangely chipper and joyous side like a yandere; always shopping at malls and enjoying Japanese or Russian dance clubs.

Abilities: Clan magic, master hand-to-hand combatant, enhanced flight, and excellent stealth

Reason:unknown

Goal: kill and have a good time

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


End file.
